A Plan Gone Awry
by kate22689
Summary: Dillon sees Lulu and Diego conspiring and tells Georgie, thus the two of them coming up with a plan of their own...
1. Prologue

I started this fic in July as my way of dealing with the whole teen scene that had been going on. I was really upset by it and this fic was my outlet. I posted the prologue on July 4th to be exact. LOL. Anyway, I've just decided to post it here as well so I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm posting the first four chapters now. And chapter five will be posted in the next few days since I'll be updating that at my site and the other sites I post at as well. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much I do!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Do you really think it'll work?" He glanced skeptically at his companion.

"Of course it'll work." She smiled at him. "It has to."

"Yeah…" He nodded and his eyes twinkled as he grinned.

"But…" She frowned. "What if it doesn't?"

"You just said it would!"

"I _know_ what I said!" She yelled back at him. "But, what if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't…" He shrugged. "Then we regroup and come up with a new plan."

"Yeah." She nodded at him, smiling once again. "Georgie doesn't deserve Dillon…I do. And I'm not going to let her keep him. He's mine."

"I don't even think he wants her. If he did," He grinned mischievously. "He wouldn't have kissed you while you guys were on the Markham Islands looking for you dad."

"Exactly." Lulu smiled. "That has to count for something, right?"

"Right." Diego agreed.

"So when do you want to get all of this in motion?"

"I think you should go talk to Dillon and make plans for this weekend. I'll talk to Georgie."

"So to get Dillon and Georgie to break up…all we have to do is make them jealous by thinking the other is on a date?"

"Right." He nodded at her. "Shake."

The duo shook hands and smiled.

"Operation break up Dillon and Georgie is a go." Lulu winked at her newfound friend. "I'll call you after I talk to Dillon, okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to go find Georgie."

"And I'll find Dillon."

"Later." He waved to her.

"Later."

The two walked off in opposite directions, neither realizing that their entire conversation had been monitored.

Dillon Quatermaine stared in shock at the very spot that Diego and Lulu had just been standing. His friend Lulu was plotting to break him and Georgie up? He shook his head. No, she wouldn't do that to him.

But she just did, the voice in his head reminded him.

But why? Why would Lulu do that to him? Diego he wasn't surprised about. He had told Georgie a long time ago what a traitor that guy was. But Lulu? He shook his head again. Something just didn't add up.

But there it was. He had heard it with his own ears. It wasn't second generation information, he'd heard it for himself.

_"So to get Dillon and Georgie to break up…all we have to do is make them jealous by thinking the other is on a date?"_

Did they really think that that was all they had to do to break him and Georgie up? He and Georgie had been in love longer than they'd known the two of them and now they thought they knew them? They didn't know anything about them. Neither of them knew all of the obstacles he and Georgie had gone through. They didn't even know what they had to go through just to be together.

He and Georgie were married and he wasn't giving her up that easily. And he knew Georgie thought the same thing about him or they would have been broken up already. Hell, she probably never would have married him unless she was sure.

He glanced around the park, noting that the two schemers were now long gone. He did not need this today. He groaned in frustration as he placed his hands over his eyes before running them down his cheeks and letting his arms dropped to his sides. This was not how he had planned to spend his day at all. All he wanted to do was go for a nice, leisurely walk in the park before meeting up with his wife for lunch. But could life be that simple? Of course not.

Instead of that relaxing walk, he had come upon his step-sister Lulu and the guy that continuously made passes at his wife, conspiring together. And now he was more frustrated than he was before he had even started his walk. His whole reasoning behind taking a walk in the park was to get himself to calm down and take a break from all the changes that had be going on his life lately. And now it seemed that even a simple walk wasn't in his favor.

He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, pressing number one on his speed dial.

_"Hello?"_

"Georgie?" He smiled into the phone. "It's me."

_"Dillon." She squealed happily. "Where are you? I thought you wanted to have lunch together."_

"I still do, if you aren't busy."

_"I'm never too busy for you, you know that."_

"Good."

_"Where do you want to have lunch?"_

"I was thinking some place new. I think we need a change of scenery and there's something I need to talk to you about. I don't want to take a chance on anyone overhearing us."

_"Okay…" She paused. "How about we go to that nice diner you said you wanted to go to? The one you said was about a half hour away. They had all those big announcements that it was opening and-"_

"That sounds good." He agreed, cutting her off. "I'm just going to stop by the Quatermaine's and ask Ned if I can borrow his car and then I'll pick you up. Are you at Kelly's?"

_"Yeah, I'm up in our room. I'll be ready to go when you get here."_

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

He flipped his phone shut and made his way over to the Quatermaine mansion in search of Ned.

* * *

"Hey Georgie." He closed the door behind him and turned around expecting to see his wife sitting on the bed smiling up at him. She was neither sitting nor smiling. She was laying down with her eyes closed and by process of elimination he assumed she was sleeping since Georgie wasn't one to take power naps or 'rest her eyes' for a few moments.

He moved around the bed, gently sitting down on the other side as he moved closer to her, hovering over her. "Georgie?" He whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek, brushing away the strands of hair that covered her beautiful face.

"Dillon?" She groaned, moving her body towards him as he dropped his hand. She gradually opened her eyes and let out a yawn as she peered up at him inquisitively. "Hey."

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her. "Are you tired?"

"Mmm." She nodded her head.

Dillon kept his gaze on her, watching her sleepy eyes fight to stay open. "It's okay, we can go out to lunch another day. Get some sleep, okay?" He moved off the bed and walked over to the door to lock it. Since they were going to be here a while, there was no sense in leaving it unlocked.

"I don't know why…"

"Why what?" He turned the knob on the door, making sure it was really locked before he turned around to walk back over to her bedside. "Georgie?" He continued to walk over to her, hovering over her a second time as he stifled a laugh.

She had fallen asleep again before she even finished her sentence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dillon woke up to the sunlight streaming in his and his wife's room above Kelly's. As much as he loved a beautiful day, he didn't like waking up to the sun in his eyes – he liked maintaining his eyesight too much.

He turned away from the blinding sun, rolling closer to his wife as he placed an arm around her from behind, pulling her closer to him. She tightened his hold on her, snuggling into his warm embrace. Dillon smiled into her hair, not moving an inch. _This_ was the best part of being married - being able to hold Georgie in his arms whenever he pleased.

He pulled his arms away from her as he leaned over her just enough so he could place his lips right above her ear. "Are we feeling better today?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm." She turned around on the bed so that her back was no longer facing him. She smiled up at him through her brown eyes that were still doused with sleep. "I feel much better."

"Oh yeah?" His eyes twinkled with mischief as he suddenly rolled to his side of the bed and opened his night table, grabbing something before closing the drawer shut and turning back around to face her. "Open your mouth, sweetheart."

Georgie stared at him in confusion for a second before complying and opening her mouth. He placed something on her tongue and nodded at her to close her mouth as he placed the same thing, or so she assumed, on his own tongue before closing his own mouth.

Georgie let whatever it was dissolve on her tongue for a moment before abruptly sitting up in the bed, and fanning her now wide open mouth. "What the hell was that?" She turned to Dillon and glared.

Dillon sat up and showed her what he had grabbed out of the night table. A small pack of Listerine breath strips. Cinnamon flavored, she noted as she eyed the red packaging.

"Why did you give me that?"

"Morning breath." He grinned at her before turning around to place the pack on the night table. He turned back around to face her and without warning placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a good morning kiss.

His original intent was a small peck, put the kiss heated up too quickly and that notion was thrown out the window. Georgie moaned into his mouth as he the kiss intensified and he applied more pressure. He drank greedily from her as his back hit the mattress and he pulled her on top of his body.

Georgie placed her hands on either side of his body and pulled back from the kiss, leaving scattered kisses in her wake as she made her way down his chin and neck. She let her left arm take over her body weight as she unbuttoned his shirt. Thank God for buttons, she smiled as she undid the last one, leaving his flat stomach open for the taking. Had he been wearing a normal t-shirt she would have had to have him sit up so she could pull it off. Instead all she had to do was unbutton it and she could do whatever she pleased to him, she smiled inwardly this time as she began to suck and nibble her way down his chest.

When she reached his perfectly sculpted abs she pulled back to admire them. Dillon knew she loved to kiss them and lazily rub a hand over them in the morning. She had never thought of herself as picky before or limiting herself to only guys who were built, but with Dillon it was different. He wasn't _built_ built and yet he had nice, well-defined muscles. He was strong, his bulging biceps could vouch for that. But, he was also not _too_ built. He was perfect, she chanted in her head as she leaned down to suck and prod at his abs. He was perfect _for her_.

Dillon smiled as he watched her. She was staring at his abs again, he suppressed a laugh. He could never understand why but she was always touching them and kissing them. For the longest time he had thought that maybe it had brought memories of another guy for her. Sure, he knew that she was a virgin before they had made love but that didn't mean that she hadn't gotten to second base before. He had even thought that maybe his abs had reminded her of Lucas. But all of that had changed last summer when they all went swimming at the pool PCU provided for its students. Lucas wasn't built at all, he grinned.

Randomly one day he had asked Georgie why she liked his abs so much and she told him that she didn't have a reason. She normally didn't like guys that were built or anything like he was, but it _fit_ him, she had said.

Dillon felt the bed shake without warning and when he finally got his bearings he saw Georgie running to the door, unlocking it with some trouble and running out, leaving the open door in her wake. "Georgie." He scrambled off the bed and sprinted his way out of the room and down the hall after her.

He made it to the door just in time to hear the gagging sounds coming from the other side. "Georgie." He knocked on the door, letting her know he was coming in. He twisted the knob and pushed on the door but nothing happened. The door was locked. Dillon cursed as he knocked on the door again. "Georgie, open the door."

But, for the next five minutes, he didn't hear anything other than Georgie's heaving and the door didn't budge.

A minute after that, he heard the door unlock and a pale faced Georgie was finally staring back at him. "Sweetheart." He sighed with relief as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"No, Dillon." She began to cry, soaking his shirt within seconds. "I don't think I'm okay at all."

"What's wrong?" He pulled back so he could look at her. "Georgie, look at me. What's wrong?"

"I think…" She paused for a moment before finally meeting his stare. "I think I'm pregnant."

"You think you're pregnant?" He stared at her in complete and utter shock. That was something he definitely hadn't expected her to say. Of course he wanted kids with her, he needed someone to pass on his movie legacy to – but he hadn't planned on having them this soon. "How positive are you?"

"I've been really moody lately and I've been so soar and tender in places I'm usually not." She sniffled. "And you had to have noticed how much more I've been sleeping lately…" She glanced up at him. "Do I need to go on?"

Dillon shook his head. "Let's go back to our room where we don't have to worry about people listening to our conversation." He led her back into their room and locked the door behind them before following her over to the bed and sitting down. "Before we make any rash decisions, I think you should take a home pregnancy test."

"Okay." Georgie wiped her face clean using the bottom of her t-shirt. Actually it was Dillon's t-shirt, but she loved it so much that she often wore it to bed or just lounged around in it if she didn't have plans. "And if it comes back positive?"

"Then we'll get you checked out by the doctor, find out how far along you are – all those good things." He smiled up at her, cupping her cheek. "First, let's find out if you are pregnant and then we'll go from there. Okay?"

Georgie nodded. He was right. There was no sense in worrying about it until the doctor confirmed it. "But Dillon…" She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his. "What if I am pregnant?"

"If you _are_ pregnant…" He gave her a soft smile. "If you're pregnant, I'll take care of you." He pulled her to him, holding her close. "I'll take care of you sweetheart, don't you worry." He assured her as he began to list all the things they would need to do in the upcoming months if she was pregnant. "The first thing we'll have to do is find a nice apartment or something. This isn't a place for us to raise a baby. And I'll make sure you go to college Georgie. I don't care what I have to do, you're going. And we'll have to get a car so we can-"

"Dillon." She whispered softly. "I think I should take a home pregnancy test before we even talk about those things."

"Of course." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Do you want me to go get one?"

"Not yet." She shook her head. "I just want to relax for a while. I don't want to think about the possibility of being pregnant right now."

"Okay…"

Georgie glanced up at him, he was always so understanding. "Dillon." She smiled at him, a giggle escaping her lips as she replayed the last few moments in her mind again.

Dillon turned to look at her, giving her a strange look as she laughed. "What?"

"I think it's funny how we reversed roles for a minute there."

"Did we?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Usually, I'm the reasonable one and you're the dreamer. But today, you were the realistic one. It's a nice change of pace."

"I guess we did." He let out a little chuckle himself. "That was definitely different."

Instead of smiling, Georgie frowned unexpectedly. "Wait." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Yesterday, when you called me to make plans for lunch…you said there was something you needed to talk to me about. What is it?"

"We can talk about that later." He moved away from her, making his way further up the bed so that when he finally met Georgie's stare, his back was against the headboard. "It's not important."

Georgie stood and walked the length of the bed before sitting down and situating herself so that she was laying right beside him with her own back against the headboard. "Obviously it was if you wanted to talk to me about it."

"Georgie." He sighed. "Please, let it go."

"Why can't you tell me?" She turned her head slightly so she could look at him. "Is it that bad?"

Dillon's stared straight ahead, not daring to look at her. "Lulu and Diego are conspiring to break us up."

"What?" Georgie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Are you sure?"

Dillon turned to look at her. "I don't want to believe that Lulu would do this to me – or us, for that matter – but, I saw it with my own eyes."

She frowned. "Why would they waste their time plotting to break us up? We're married, it's kind of redundant at this point."

"I don't know." Dillon rolled his eyes, the sarcasm oozing in his voice. His wife was the smartest person he knew and yet here she was not connecting the dots because she never wanted to believe the worst about people. Diego, in particular. "Maybe because Diego wants you all to himself?"

"Yeah, I got that." This time it was she who rolled her eyes. "But we're married. Why would they bother?" Dillon could be so dense, sometimes. It didn't matter if the duo tried to break her and her husband up, they were happily married and in-love. Why bother if they knew their plan would back fire? Unless, she frowned, unless they thought their plan might actually work…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What did the doctor say?" Dillon looked up at her expectantly as she shut the door and buckled her seatbelt. They were finally going to that diner he had wanted to go to the other day. The other day _before_ this whole pregnancy thing started. Georgie had taken the home pregnancy test the day after he told her about Diego and Lulu's plan – it came back positive. So, they made arrangements to go to the local clinic downtown so they wouldn't be recognized. He had wanted to go in with her but Georgie had been very stubborn about doing it alone. She said it would be lest conspicuous if she went in by herself. So, here he was picking up his wife from the clinic down town, awaiting her answer.

"She said we'll know in a few days. They have to run the tests so we won't know right away."

"Okay…" He glanced sideways at her before pressing on the accelerator, starting the trip to the diner where they were going for lunch. "But you already know don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you have, you know, instincts or something? I heard that most women do."

"Yeah, I do." She placed a hand over her still flat stomach. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Then..." He turned in his seat when they came to a red light and smiled at his wife. "Then, I'll take care of you. _Both_ of you."

Georgie smiled back at him, the tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "Dillon…" His name came out on a sigh. She moved as close to him as she could, placing her head comfortably on his upper arm and a hand on his thigh. "Thank you."

* * *

"That place was wonderful!" Georgie smiled as Dillon shut the door to their room above Kelly's. "I'm so glad that you wanted to go there, it was great. The food was yummy, the waitress was nice, the booths weren't disgusting…it was great."

"I'm glad you liked it." He walked over to his wife, smiling down at her. "Come here." He pulled her into a hug, her head landing just beside his heart. "I love you, Georgie."

Georgie frowned and pulled back from the hug as she looked up at Dillon curiously. "Dillon, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"_Something_ is going on. You seemed okay when you picked me up at the clinic, but I knew you weren't totally yourself. What's going on, Dillon?"

He took a deep breath before letting all the air out in a rush. "It's just this whole Lulu and Diego thing. I can't believe they honestly think their plan will work. We wouldn't break up over a stupid misunderstanding. They actually thought that if Diego were to take you out to dinner and made it look like you were on a date, that it would make me break up with you? I mean, it's not even that simple anymore. We're married!" He shook his head. "I just don't understand."

"Dillon…" Georgie pulled his face down to her with her hands resting on either side of his cheek. "I love you. And there is nothing Diego and Lulu can do to change that. _Nothing_."

"Georgie you didn't hear them. They were so…_casual_ about the whole thing. They were plotting to break us up as casually as you would make plans for lunch! And for them to think it would be so simple to break us up worries me."

Georgie stared at him, really taking the time to scrutinize him. "Something else happened today when you went out didn't it? You said you were going to go to the park for a half hour while I was in the clinic. Something happened while you were there…" She continued staring at him, waiting for his confirmation. When he didn't make an effort to answer her, she opened her mouth to speak again, her voice low and soft. "Dillon, please tell me what happened."

"They- She wants Diego to-" Dillon stuttered and moved around Georgie to sit on the edge of the bed.

Georgie sat beside him and placed her right arm around his waist, leaning her body against the left side of his with her head on his shoulder. "Tell me." She ordered with a whisper.

"I overheard them conspiring again. You know they really aren't all that careful about where they talk. Anyone could walk up to them and listen and they wouldn't notice." He let out a chuckle, but there was no humor in the sound. "They were deciding which plan they want to use first – Plan A or Plan B."

"And what exactly are Plan A and Plan B?"

"Well, the one I told you about already – the date thing – is Plan B. Plan A is a little more difficult for them to accomplish, but they believe they would have greater results with it."

"Dillon, just tell me. What is it?"

"Plan A is supposed to take place after Justus' funeral tomorrow." He turned his head just enough to link their eyes for a moment. "The plan is to somehow get you to go skinny dipping with Diego and Lulu is supposed to get me to the Boathouse just as you two are getting dressed by telling me she saw the two of you having sex."

Georgie gasped in surprise, removing herself from Dillon's body as he turned to look at her.

"And since I see the two of you getting dressed, I'm supposed to buy Lulu's story and then that will be the end of us. Or so they say." He rolled his eyes. "Plus, since you and Diego are both supposed to deny the whole thing, it's supposed to make me even more inclined to believe it."

"They…" Georgie looked down at the ground as she gathered her thoughts. "They really believe that their plan would be successful just by doing that?"

"Yes." Dillon nodded his head. He still couldn't believe it himself so he understood that she was still trying to make sense of the whole thing herself.

"I- I would never cheat on you." She looked up at him. "You know that, right?"

"I know." The corners of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. "You aren't the cheating type Georgie and I know you love me. You may kiss other men every once in a while to make me jealous, but you wouldn't sleep with someone else."

"That's not funny." She glared at him.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, but come on – their idea is ridiculous! Even if I believed you slept with Diego, I'd still believe you when you told me that you didn't. Did they forget about that? I mean, yes you lied about the letters…but you wouldn't lie about something as big as this. The letters weren't that big of a deal. Yes, I was upset about the whole thing because you didn't tell me, but if you looked me square in the eye and told me you didn't sleep with Diego, I would believe you." He paused. "They must not have everything all figured out for this great plan of theirs if they even _think_ that I'm going to believe you would look me in the eye and lie."

"Dillon, whether we are married or not, I still wouldn't sleep with Diego." She moved back over to him and pulled him into a hug, or at least as close to one as they could get given their positions. "I don't love Diego. I never have and I never will. I love you and that's the end of it. None of their plans are going to work because they obviously don't believe we love each other as much as we do."

"You know what?" Dillon gave her a mischievous smile as she pulled back from the hug to look at him. He hadn't spoken right away after she finished talking because he had been thinking up a plan, a great plan. "What if we went along with their plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should let them think their plan worked." His smile didn't lessen when he spoke, the wheels were turning in his head at top speed. "We should _pretend_ to be broken up and then the joke will be on them. It will be perfect."

"Yeah…" Georgie's mouth curved into a smile. "I think it will work."

"And in the meantime, we'll get our own apartment and we can still live together and meet in secret if we are in public. It's not like we don't need to get out of here anyway, it's time we got our own place." He reasoned with her. "Lulu and Diego will never suspect a thing."

"I think it will work." Georgie nodded her head slowly. "I really think it will."

"Me too." He winked. "I'm going to call Jason and ask him if there are any apartments for rent at Harborview Towers. Maybe since he's my cousin he'll give me a good deal."

"Okay, you call Jason and I'm going to go meet Maxie. I promised her that I'd meet her downstairs, she wants to talk to me. I have no idea about what, but I guess I'm about to find out."

"What time did she say to meet her?" Dillon quirked an eyebrow at her. This was the first he was hearing about a meeting with Maxie. She hadn't mentioned it earlier. Or did she? He questioned himself as he frowned. Yes! The realization hit him. On the way to the clinic he had talked about the diner where they were going to go out to lunch and she had told him they couldn't be late because she had plans with Maxie.

Georgie looked down at the simple watch on her left wrist. "Now."

"You're not going to be long are you?"

"No, not long at all." Georgie assured him. "You call Jason and I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay."

* * *

"God, she is so infuriating!" Georgie slammed the door behind her as she walked over to the bed where Dillon was. He had pillows underneath his back to lift him up so that he was almost sitting up and his eyes didn't waver from the television, even after her outburst. "Maxie can be so frustrating sometimes! All she did was go on and on about Jesse and how he wouldn't open up to her. Jesse is a nice guy and all but I really don't care if he's moody. And she didn't even ask me how I was! She's so rude." Georgie scoffed as she sat down beside Dillon, her body immediately curving around his with an arm slung across his stomach and her head just below his chin. "I hope your talk with Jason was better than my meeting with Maxie."

"It was." He smiled, although Georgie couldn't see it.

"Oh yeah?" She pulled her arm that was slung across his stomach back and drew circles over his abs that she could feel through the thin shirt he had on. "So, what did Jason say?"

"Well…" Dillon drawled. "He said that the whole floor underneath the penthouses is empty. He and Sonny had never allowed people to live there because of security reasons. But, those are the only open apartments he has and he said that since no one is allowed to live there, he wouldn't charge rent if we moved in."

"So, we can stay in one of those apartments?" Georgie lift her head and turned it so that she was facing Dillon before placing it back down on his chest. "And he's letting us stay there for _free_?"

"Yes." Dillon smiled. "He said that if we wanted, we could even have one of the penthouses because Sonny's is empty but then there is the other one too, so if we want a bigger place…it's ours."

"Really?" A skeptical Georgie couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

Dillon nodded his head yes. "Jason said it's our choice and I told him I'd talk to you and get back to him."

"Well, how much is it for the penthouse?"

"Free." Dillon winked at his wife. "Jason said he wouldn't charge us for living at Harborview Towers. He has enough money and he won't charge family."

"Is that what he said?" Georgie lift a brow in surprise. "I bet he wouldn't be saying that if it were Edward asking him for a place to stay…"

"I know." Dillon's chest rumbled with laughter. "But, he said he actually likes us and he didn't see a need for us to pay rent." Dillon tried to assure her. "He just wants me to let him know tonight and then he said he will be sending some men by tomorrow so we don't have to do any moving at all."

"So, we're really going to have our place?" Georgie's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Tomorrow night we will be sleeping in our own room in our own place?"

"Yep." Dillon smiled and leaned down just far enough to kiss Georgie's forehead. "You know what this means, right?" Georgie gave him a blank look. "It means this our last night at Kelly's."

"Really?"

"Really." Dillon nodded as best as he could with the headboard right behind him. "And since it _is_ our last night here, I think we should make the most of it and indulge in ourselves."

"Oh?" Georgie's brown eyes linked with his. "What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Quatermaine?"

"Well, Mrs. Quatermaine, I was thinking of something along the lines of…" Dillon gently lift her head from his chest and pulled her towards him. When her lips were a mere inch from his, he spoke, his voice as soft as honey. "This." And with that he leaned in and captured her lips between his.

Georgie tried to deepen the kiss but Dillon wouldn't allow her to. After all, they did have all night.

Her frustration to Dillon's reaction caused her to pull back and her eyes fluttered open. "Dillon."

Dillon smiled down at her, brushing a hand through her hair. "We have all night, love. There's no rush." He leaned in for another kiss and Georgie met him halfway.

The kiss quickly spiraled of control and this time, Dillon didn't try to stop her. Her hands fisted his shirt and she rolled herself onto her back, pulling Dillon along with her.

Dillon hovered over her and placed a hand on either side of her petite frame as he pulled back to look down at his beautiful wife. "I love you." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and from there his lips wandered down to her chin and neck, leaving feathered kisses along the way. His right hand found itself at the bottom of her shirt and before he knew it, his hand was halfway up her body. His wandering hand didn't stop until he cupped her breast and Georgie moaned at the contact.

Or at least he had _thought_ it was a moan.

But when Georgie pushed his hand out from underneath her shirt and forced him off of her, he thought maybe not. She placed her hand over her mouth and sprinted to the door, opening it since she hadn't locked it after her meeting with Maxie, and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Dillon groaned and placed a hand over his face as he flopped down on the mattress where Georgie's body had just been. The kid was trouble already – interrupting mommy and daddy time. And why the hell did they call it morning sickness when it could apparently happen at night too? He groaned again and this time a sigh accompanied it. It looked like he would be taking a cold shower tonight – again – unless Georgie was feeling better after she got out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That box goes into my bedroom, Johnny." Georgie smiled at him as he cursed aloud before making his way out of the room with the heavy box in his arms. Johnny was her cousin on her mom's side of the family and he had always been good to her. She had also known his boss Jason for almost as long as she had known him. And while most were afraid of the enforcer, she wasn't. Jason would never hurt her and she knew it. He was one of the good guys, his job didn't change that.

Naturally she knew exactly what his job was, she had no illusions about it – but she trusted Jason with her life. He was a good friend and now he was her cousin-in-law so she didn't mind living in the same building as him. She actually wouldn't mind running into him from time to time. She secretly had a crush on him, she blushed at the thought. But then again, what female in Port Charles _didn't_ have a crush on Jason?

"You all ready to go, wife?" Dillon walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her lips briefly as he pulled back.

"Yes." She grinned up at him. "I'm ready to leave this place and go home."

"Home." He parroted back. "That sounds nice."

"Doesn't it?" She twined their fingers together as the two walked out of their room above Kelly's. They stopped in the doorway and turned around to take one final look at the room that they had lived in for the first few months of their marriage. They'd had some good memories in the room, as well as some bad ones. But it was the first place they had lived in and were thankful that they'd had somewhere to live at all. The duo looked around the room one final time before turning back around and walking down the stairs to leave Kelly's.

"I know that that room above Kelly's was our first place to live, but I never thought of it as home." Georgie's voice was a pitch higher than a whisper as they made their way out of Kelly's and to the car that Ned has said Dillon could indefinitely borrow.

"I know." Dillon agreed with her as he opened the door and waited for her to climb into the SUV. He quickly made his way around the car and waited until he was seated in the driver's seat before speaking again. "The penthouse will be our first home. It won't just be a place we dwell at, it will be an actual _home_."

She was still nearly whispering. "Our first home."

And that's when the first tear fell.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dillon, I don't know what's wrong with me." She cried in his arms, getting his shirt soaked for the second time in one week. "You know I don't like to cry, but I just can't help it. We are all moved in already. All moved into a place that's ours. A place that we don't have to share a bathroom with other people or worry if we are talking too loud…"

"Or if you're screaming too loud when we make love." He added in.

Georgie sniffled. "That's not funny." She mumbled into shirt.

"What was that?" He asked with a smile. He knew exactly what she had said, he had excellent hearing, but he wanted her to look at him when she said it so he could make her smile.

Georgie pulled back far enough so that she could look into Dillon's chocolate brown eyes. "I said that wasn't funny."

"Lighten up, beautiful. I know it's a big change for us to be moving into our own place that is more than one room. And I understand that Kelly's wasn't a home for us and this is. I agree with you there. But why are you crying?" Dillon cursed himself for even opening his mouth when she fell back against him, sobbing into his shirt once again.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, continuing to soak his shirt. "I'm sorry, Dillon. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's the hormones from the baby, I guess. I don't know."

"Well, I don't think we need a doctor to confirm your pregnancy Georgie, I think it's official. Plus, yesterday you told me you felt like you were and I trust your judgment. That's why after you told me I've been going on as if you are pregnant, cause I believe you are too." He sighed. "And after the way you are acting…I have do doubt that it's true. Your hormones are raging, you're uncomfortable…"

"What the hell do you know about being pregnant?" She snapped at him, pulling away from him. "You don't know how I feel, you don't know anything!"

Dillon stared at her in surprise. Georgie rarely yelled at him, much less blew up at him. He blinked at her, still in utter shock that his Georgie, his wife, had yelled at him. "Georgie…"

"Oh my God!" Georgie blushed, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe I just did that. I- You were just being nice and taking care of me and I snapped at you! I yelled at you for no reason! Oh my God, oh my God..." She chanted over and over. "What have I done? Oh my God…"

"Georgie." Dillon placed his hands on either side of her cheeks. "Hey, beautiful…look at me." When Georgie finally looked up at him, Dillon began speaking again. "This is completely normal, okay? When you took your nap earlier I was researching some stuff online with that laptop my mom bought me. And this is all normal. Like I told you, your hormones are raging so you _will_ snap, you _will_ feel tender in places, eventually you _will_ get cravings… It's all normal, Georgie."

"Actually..." She grinned at him sheepishly. "I already have a craving."

"Okay. What would you like?" He smiled at her nervously. Please God, don't let it be something too weird. "Just name it and I'll go get it for you."

"Well, it's not something you can buy, I'd have to make it myself. But if you want, you can use some of that money Jason gave us as a house warming gift to go pick up some groceries."

"Okay…" He nodded. "Why don't you make a list?" God, when did he become so submissive? He berated himself over and over. Since Georgie, he smiled inwardly. He would do anything for her. And if getting some food for her to make whatever the hell her craving was would make her happy, he'd do it. And he'd do it gladly without complaint.

Georgie smiled at him. "You're so good to me." She walked over to the desk that had been in the penthouse when they arrived and searched through the box that was on top of it for a piece of paper. She knew she had a whole leaf of it in there. She always kept paper nearby! She smiled when she found it and grabbed a pen that was luckily right on top before leaning over the desk to start her list.

* * *

"Georgie, it's time do go!" Dillon's voice boomed up the stairs to her. She'd said she was almost ready ten minutes ago and if she didn't hurry they'd be late. They'd discussed their plans for the night earlier, making sure they both knew exactly what they were going to do. Georgie was going to wear a tank top underneath her dress so that she wouldn't have to bare her entire body for Diego when they went skinny dipping. Actually, they weren't even really going skinny dipping. She would just be in her shirt and her underwear.

It was better than being naked, he reminded himself.

Much better.

And after he caught Diego and Georgie in the boathouse, they were going to stage a fight so that Lulu and Diego could carry through with their plans.

He'd let Lulu come find him to tell him about Diego and his wife; he and Georgie had already practiced their fight for when he found her and Diego.

Then, he and Georgie were going to become anti-social from the pain they felt for losing their spouse. That would fix Diego and Lulu, he smiled. The whole idea of the plan was so that Lulu could have him and Diego could have Georgie. But, if their plan didn't work out the way they wanted…he grinned, laughing inwardly. Then maybe they'd both admit the truth and then Diego would be gone from their lives forever. He never trusted him and now Georgie finally saw the truth about the manipulative guy he was.

His and Georgie's plan would work, it had to.

"I'm coming!" Georgie ran down the stairs, her shoes clanking against the wood. "I had to find a dress that wouldn't show the tank top I have on underneath."

Dillon smiled at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in loose curls, the dress clung to her every curve – but not too tight, he noted. She looked wonderful. "Good." He grinned at her. "I can't tell you are wearing a tank top underneath."

Georgie smiled at him, pulling him into a quick hug. "No matter what happens tonight, I love you Dillon."

"Georgie." He pulled back from the hug to look her in the eye. "We are coming home to each other tonight, okay? We are _both_ coming home to this penthouse."

"O- Okay."

"You believe me right, beautiful?" He stroked her cheek gently. "Everything will work out. And after all of this is settled, Diego and Lulu will be gone from our lives forever."

"I still can't believe Diego would do this to us – to me." She shook her head in disappointment. "I honestly thought we could be friends."

"Well, obviously he wants to be more." Dillon grinned. "And I'm not sharing you."

"Well, I'm not sharing you either." She reached up and pulled his head down for a soft kiss. "I won't ever share you with another woman again, least of all Lulu."

"You never had to share me. It's always been you, beautiful." He pulled her close again, encasing her in his arms as he silently prayed that everything would work in their favor tonight.

* * *

"Diego!" Georgie pushed him away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on Georgie. I don't get a kiss?"

"No!" She shoved him away further. "Don't touch me!"

"We went skinny dipping together. Didn't that mean something?" He frowned. "You said you and Dillon never did that."

"Dillon and I didn't. But neither did you and I." Georgie gestured her hand, pointing to him and then herself. "We went swimming, Diego. We didn't do anything. Don't make this anymore than it is."

That's not what Dillon will say when he sees your wet hair, Diego laughed to himself. "But, Georgie…" He stepped towards her again, reaching for her cheek with his hand. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" Georgie threw her head back and laughed. "What _I_ wanted?" She sobered up, glaring at him when he tried to reach for her again.

"Georgie." Diego stared at her, trying to figure out why she was acting so strange. She had been acting different all night. Why? "I thought-"

Dillon ran into the boathouse then, taking in the scene. Georgie with her hair wet, staring at Diego. Diego staring back at her, reaching for her with his outstretched hand. "Oh my God." His right hand clamped over his mouth. "I didn't- I didn't want to believe Lulu when she told me, but…it's true." He looked up at Georgie, hurt etched into his facial features.

"How long have you been sleeping with Diego?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Georgie." Diego stared at her, trying to figure out why she was acting so strange. She had been acting different all night. Why? "I thought-"_

_Dillon ran into the boathouse then, taking in the scene. Georgie with her hair wet, staring at Diego. Diego staring back at her, reaching for her with his outstretched hand. "Oh my God." His right hand clamped over his mouth. "I didn't- I didn't want to believe Lulu when she told me, but…it's true." He looked up at Georgie, hurt etched into his facial features._

_"How long have you been sleeping with Diego?"_

"What?" Georgie looked up at Dillon, a look of astonishment overtaking her face. "I'm not sleeping with Diego."

"Lulu told me it was true. But- But I didn't want to believe it." His face hardened, the reality of the scene taking its toll on him. "I can't believe this, Georgie. You kept telling me nothing, _nothing_ was going on between you and Diego. And I believed you."

"Dillon-"

He chuckled, but it full of misery and not humor. "How long has this been going on? How long have you been screwing him behind my back? Huh?"

"Dillon." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I never slept with Diego, _never_. Nothing happened! And I don't know what Lulu told you, but it's a lie." She glared at Lulu. "I would never betray you like that."

Dillon stared at his wife, arching a brow. "Why would Lulu lie?"

"Because she wants you for herself!" Georgie took a step towards him. "I didn't sleep with Diego, Dillon!"

"I saw you." Lulu spoke up, walking in between Dillon and Diego and partially in between the young couple. "I saw you having sex with Diego."

"You liar." Georgie shot daggers at Lulu using her eyes. "I didn't do anything with Diego. You're making it up!"

"Georgie…" Dillon stared at her in amazement. "How could you do this to me?"

"Dillon, I didn't!" She took another step closer to him, placing her hand on his upper arm.

"I don't want to hear it." He pushed her away from him, shoving her into Diego's arms. "I don't want to hear your lies anymore, Georgie." His voice cracked. "I'm out of here."

"Dillon." Lulu took a step forward to follow him.

"I need to be alone right now." Dillon turned on his heel and left, leaving Lulu to stare after him.

No, Lulu screamed on the inside. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to be with him, _comforting_ him.

"You're a hateful bitch, Lulu." Georgie spit out her name with venom. "And I hope you go what you wanted." She took a step closer to the woman who tried to take her life and tare it to shreds. "I hope you're happy, you just broke his heart."

"I didn't break his heart, you did." Lulu smirked at her. "All those months of running around behind Dillon's back with Diego really came back to haunt you, huh?" She chuckled.

Georgie reached her hand out, slapping her as hard as she could causing Lulu's head to turn sideways from the force. "Bitch."

Lulu placed a hand over her stinging cheek, still smirking at Georgie. "Well, at least I'm a bitch that won." She winked at Georgie. "I better go find Dillon, he's going to need someone to comfort him." Lulu scampered out of the boathouse happily to find the man in question.

"I can't believe you, Diego." Georgie turned away from the direction Lulu had left, glaring at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What did you want me to say, Georgie?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Georgie placed a hand on her chin, pretending to think. "Maybe the truth?"

"And what _is_ the truth?" He smirked at her. He and Lulu had won. After Dillon's reaction to them before, he knew Dillon wouldn't be back with Georgie. He honestly thought he'd slept with the guy's wife. What did that say for his and Georgie's love? He smiled on the inside. Everything had gone according to plan, just as it should have.

"We didn't sleep together!" Georgie yelled. "Why didn't you tell him that?" She never knew she was such a good actress, she smiled to herself. It must be all those classics she watched with Dillon, she reminded herself thoughtfully.

"Would it have done any good?" He raised a brow. "Dillon was going to believe what he wanted to believe anyway."

"Yeah, but at least he wouldn't have been wandering around Port Charles with a broken heart thinking his wife cheated on him." She huffed, looking around the boathouse to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Goodbye, Diego." She gave him a final glare before leaving.

"Damn it!" He cursed once she was out of sight. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Georgie was supposed to be all hurt from what happened and he was supposed to comfort her. He cursed again.

It was time to run damage control.

* * *

"Dillon!" Lulu ran down the stairs of the docks once she had spotted him.

"Lulu." He turned away from the water, facing her. "I need to be alone right now."

"Dillon…I just want to be there for you. I want to be a good friend."

A good friend? He laughed to himself. She didn't even know the definition! "You're a great friend, Lulu. But, I need to be alone."

"Dillon." She said his name again, trying to catch his attention. Dillon didn't turn around or even acknowledge her, instead he continued walking over to the stairs of the docks and ascended them. A few seconds later, he was completely gone from her line of vision.

This isn't home it's supposed to be! Lulu crossed her arms, pouting as she pulled her cell phone out from her purse.

"Diego?" She smiled when he answered. "I think we need to regroup."

* * *

Georgie slammed the door shut behind her, dropping her purse on the desk near the door before calling out to her husband. "Dillon!" She was fuming. How could he do this to her? They had practiced their dialogue over and over and when the time came to do it for real he completely changed it all around!

"Georgie!" He yelled as he walked in the door, shutting it and locking it before turning around to search for his wife. He smiled at her when he found her at the bottom of the stairs. "Have I ever told you that you are a wonderful actress?"

Georgie glared at him, not even bothering to respond.

Dillon now stood in front of her and frowned when he noticed her glaring at him. From across the room he hadn't been able to gauge her expression very well, but now that he had…well, he wished he would've stayed away from the penthouse longer. He knew how Georgie was when she was angry, but if the looks she was bestowing on him were any indication, she was downright pissed. "What's wrong?" He caved, knowing it wouldn't do any good to ask, but asking nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" She continued to glare at him, her fuse growing shorter and shorter by the second. "Oh, I don't know…" She tilted her head to the side, striking a pensive pose. "Maybe what's _wrong_ is that you almost ruined the whole thing!" She slapped his shoulder, not bothering to hold herself back.

"What are you talking about?" His eyebrows rose in confusion and he continued to stare at her. "I didn't ruin anything. The plan worked didn't it?" He grinned.

"No thanks to you." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes. "You almost ruined the whole thing, Dillon!" Her temper flared again.

"I did not!" He yelled back. "Why the hell are we fighting anyway? We won!"

"Did we, Dillon?" She arched a brow. "What did we win? The right to be together? A right that we shouldn't have to fight for in the first place?"

"Okay, Georgie…I don't know what is going on here, but I'm just going to back away now before we say something we're both going to regret. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in a little bit." Without waiting for an answer he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Georgie watched him go, her eyes not wavering from the stairs until he disappeared from her site. She walked across the room, plopping down on the couch when she reached it.

It was only when she heard the bathroom door shut and the water turn on that she allowed the tears to begin rolling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Georgie?" Dillon whispered, his voice clouded with sleep as he reached for her. He sat straight up in the bed when he realized she wasn't there. He glanced at the clock, it was still early. Where could she be?

He stood from the bed and was about to walk out of the room when he noticed the light coming from underneath the bathroom door. When he heard the toilet flush he made his way over to it, opening the door and shutting it behind him as he looked for his wife.

She was kneeling in front of the toilet, her head lying against the seat.

"Georgie." Dillon walked over to her, kneeling beside her as he rubbed her back in a circular motion. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling too good today, Dillon." She pulled her head up to look at him. She felt like she'd been run over by a truck – twice. She stood up in front of the toilet, Dillon doing the same. Just as she was straightened to her full height, another wave of queasiness began to overtake her. Her knees began to buckle and she would have fallen if her husband hadn't have been there to catch her.

Dillon's arms wrapped around her waist as she twisted around, her back hitting against his chest. He immediately lift her up off the ground, pulling her into his arms. With one arm underneath her knees and one supporting her head he walked out of the room and placed her back onto the bed. He was going to pamper her today. After all it was the least he could do for her after upsetting her the night before.

He glanced over at the clock on the night table. Nine o'clock. He looked over at Georgie who was trying to find a comfortable position in the bed and smiled, he'd make her a nice light breakfast.

He stood up from the bed and just as he was halfway to the door the telephone rang. He walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it as he picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Quatermaine?"_

"Yes." He frowned, how did someone get their new phone number already? "Can I help you?"

_"Mr. Quatermaine, this is Jill from the clinic downtown. We have your wife's results from the tests she took the other day."_

"Okay…"

_"I'm pleased to tell you that your wife is pregnant."_

Dillon remained silent, smiling inwardly to himself. He already knew she was pregnant, somehow he'd known.

_"Tell your wife to call back for an appointment so that we can do an ultrasound to see how far along she is and-"_

"I will. Thank you, Jill."

_"You're welcome. Have a nice day."_

"You too." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Georgie looked up at him, confusion clouding her eyes.

"That was _Jill_ from the clinic downtown." He narrowed his eyes at her. "How did they get our number?"

Georgie smiled at him, reaching for his hand so she could clasp them together. "I called down there yesterday. They had our number at Kelly's and I wanted them to be able to get a hold of us." Georgie paused, her eyes wandering around the room. She couldn't look at him when she spoke, fearing that she'd know his answer already just by looking at him. "What did she say?"

Dillon took his free hand and placed it over her flat stomach. "She said that you are pregnant and that they want you to call them back to make an appointment for an ultrasound."

"I'm pregnant?" Her eyes widened as she placed her own hand over his on her stomach. "I- We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." He grinned and leaned down, giving her lips a quick peck.

"Dillon." She sighed when he pulled back, her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

"I don't blame you Georgie. I did change some of the dialogue we had practiced and I can understand if I confused you." He cursed himself once again for messing things up for her. "I improvised and I didn't mean to mess you up on your own dialogue. I just couldn't believe that Diego and Lulu really thought I wouldn't believe you if you looked me in the eye and told me the truth. It's unbelievable, you know?"

"I know." She said softly. "I blew it all out of proportion and I'm sorry for flipping out on you."

"Well…" He grinned slyly. "Now we know it wasn't just you." His gaze drifted down to her stomach for a moment before landing back on her face.

Georgie laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "I love you too, beautiful."

Georgie rubbed a hand over stomach. "I know that we were already sure that I was pregnant, but hearing it from another person makes it so real."

"I know." Dillon placed a hand over hers, his head snuggling onto her shoulder when her back leaned into his chest.

"We're having a baby." She whispered, the surprise still evident in her voice. "I still can't believe it. There's no doubt about it now."

"I know." He smiled. "But, I'm happy. There's no one else I'd rather have a baby with than you, Georgie. I love you and I'll love this baby too."

"Dillon…" Her eyes began to fill with tears and she turned around to look at him. "I love you too. And there's no one else I want to have a baby with. You will father any child I have, no one else."

"There better not me anyone else fathering a child that grows inside of you…" He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before grinning. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He kissed her lips briefly before climbing out of the bed. "Get some sleep." He ordered her lightly.

Dillon walked out of the room to make her something to eat for when she woke up. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs he realized that he'd never asked her what she wanted to eat so he ran back up them and came to a stop when he looked inside the room.

Georgie had already fallen asleep.

This was the second time she'd done it to him, he realized as he leaned against the doorway, watching her sleep. Their baby was already wearing her out and she wasn't even showing yet. He could only imagine what her sleeping habits were going to be like towards the end of the pregnancy…

* * *

"Hey." Georgie brushed a hand through her honey-colored hair as she made her way down the penthouse stairs. "Why didn't you wake me up? It's noon already."

Dillon stood from the couch, walking around it to meet Georgie. "You needed your rest." He gave her lips a sloppy kiss before pulling her into a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eh." Georgie shrugged, clasping her hand in his as they made their way over to the couch. Dillon sat down first and pulled Georgie onto his lap but Georgie moved herself off of him, situating herself so that her back was leaned up against him, her head in his shoulder.

"What do you mean _eh_?" His arm wrapped around her left side, holding her to him as his hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Well, it would have been a much better nap if my husband was there with me." She turned her head to look at him. "You know I love waking up next to you."

"And I love waking up next to you." He kissed her lips briefly. "But, I had work to do and Jason needed me to run a few errands for him. He's going to pay me for doing it and since we need the money, I figured why not."

"That was nice of him." She paused. "Did you tell him I said thank you again?"

"Yeah." Dillon nodded his head slowly. "He said you're welcome."

"I'll never understand why people think Jason is such a bad guy. He's so kind and…" Her words trailed off as she yawned, blushing in the process. "Sorry, I think I'm still tired."

"_Still_?"At Georgie's nod, Dillon situated her away from him and stood from the couch, motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen. "Well I can't deprive my wife and child of sleep can I?" He began placing things on the kitchen table for Georgie to eat since she hadn't eaten in a few hours. "Afterwards you can go back upstairs and take another nap if you want."

Georgie smiled as Dillon continued to rush around the kitchen, placing more and more food in front of her. He was such a wonderful husband and she had no doubt he would be a great father. He was taking such good care of her and the baby already, she couldn't wait until the baby was born so she could see him in action.

Dillon finished putting plates in front of her, sitting in the chair next to her as he motioned to all of the food. "Eat." He ordered gently.

Georgie's smiled deepened as he began to pile food on her plate when she didn't move – he'd be an excellent father.

* * *

"We need a new plan." Diego said as he sat on the end of Lulu's bed at the Quatermaine mansion, still trying to get his breathing under control. He and Lulu didn't want anyone to know they were talking because then they would start getting suspicious so every time they talked in her room he had to climb the tree just outside her window to avoid getting caught.

"I know." Lulu paced back and forth the length of the bed. "I've been thinking a lot about this and I already have a new one." Her eyes glittered. "We need to reverse things. Instead of having Dillon catch Georgie, I think Georgie should catch Dillon doing something he isn't supposed to be doing."

Diego stared up at her, letting the words sink in. "You think that'll work?"

"Yes, I do." Her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Georgie is a female, she'll act without thinking." Her eyes continued to gleam as she stood in front of Diego, staring down at him as she opened her mouth to speak again. "And since I doubt they've made up from their last fight, this will cement the end of their relationship."

Diego found himself nodding in agreement with her as he smiled for the first time since their plan had commenced. "You're right, I think this'll work."

Lulu nodded back at him enthusiastically as he stood from the bed, reaching his hand out in front of her. She took his hand inside hers and they shook, both in total agreement of their new plan.

By this time tomorrow Dillon will be all mine, Lulu smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Georgie climbed out of bed slowly, searching for the noise that had woken her up. She knew it was her cell phone but she'd thought it was downstairs in her purse on the desk. At least, that was the last place she remembered seeing it.

She continued to look around the room, eventually spotting the object in question sitting on the dresser near the door. She walked over to it and opened her purse, snatching her phone from inside and answering it with a hint of annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Georgie." Diego's smooth voice fluttered into her ear. "We really need to talk. Is there any way you can meet me on the docks in a few minutes?"

She knew she shouldn't do this and she had the distinct feeling that she should tell him where to shove his offer. Mac had always told her to trust her gut and right now she knew she shouldn't be anywhere near Diego. But the nagging voice in her head, the one that allowed the curiosity to enter her mind, got the better of her and won. "I'll be there."

As she hung her phone up from the call she cursed herself every name in the book, knowing that she shouldn't have told him she'd meet him on the docks. She knew something bad was coming, she knew it. She could feel it in her bones.

"Dillon!" She yelled, walking out of their room and making her way down the stairs to search for her husband. "Dillon!" She tried again once she reached the bottom landing.

Silence.

"Dillon." She called out his name again, this time however, she didn't yell it. She walked over to the desk near the door, searching for any indication that Dillon was busy with the papers Jason had brought over late the night before.

Her eyes skimmed the top of the desk and she noted that if Dillon had left it must have been in a hurry since all of his papers were scattered everywhere. She was about to turn around and search the entire penthouse for him again when her name etched on a piece of paper caught her eye.

Recognizing her name in the scribble Dillon called handwriting, she reached for the piece of paper, pulling it up so she could read it.

_Georgie,_

Jason called and asked me to run another errand for him. It won't take long so relax, I'll be back soon!

-Dillon

Georgie smiled at her husband's name. He always took great pride in trying to sign his name as sloppy as possible so that when he finally became the director he wanted to be, he wouldn't have to practice at it since he'd already have it mastered.

Her finger brushed over his name, the tip of her index finger slowly running across the black ink he'd signed his name in. Her mind chose that moment to remind her that she had to go if she wanted to meet Diego and find out what exactly was going on so she folded the note up and held it securely in her hand as she made her way up the stairs to get dressed.

Once she entered her room she walked over to hers and Dillon's dresser, opening the top drawer – her half undergarments, half junk drawer – and placed the note on top of the rest of the pile. Any time that Dillon had written her a note she'd kept it. For some reason she didn't want to part with anything he gave her, she wanted to cherish it all forever.

She grabbed a bra out of the drawer before closing it and riffling through the other drawers for something to wear. She made a mental note to herself that after she met with Diego she had to find Dillon so they could go to her appointment at the clinic downtown. She'd called them yesterday while Dillon was working for Jason and had completely forgotten to tell him about her appointment.

She shrugged, looking down at herself, deciding that she didn't need to impress anyone. She was comfortable and that was all that mattered.

Five minutes later the door to the penthouse shut and Georgie was on her way to the docks.

"Dillon."

He turned at the sound of his name, spotting Lulu immediately. She sat on the bench, her legs crossed ever so slightly in front of her to prevent anyone seeing up her short dress and smiled up at him, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Lulu." He smiled at her, sitting on the bench. "What are you doing on the docks?"

"I needed to get away from the Quatermaine's. They're driving me nuts. Tracy blames me for you moving out. How that's even possible, I don't know. But according to Tracy, it's all my fault." She smiled at Dillon as she rolled her eyes.

"I moved out to live with my wife." Dillon rolled his own eyes. "For someone so smart, my mom can be so stubborn sometimes. She knows exactly why I moved out and she blames it all on you." He paused. "Even if Georgie and I hadn't gotten married, I would have moved out as soon as I could anyway. I hated living there."

"I know." Lulu said quietly. "I hate it there too. But, it's even worse now that you're gone."

"Things weren't too bad before my mom moved in, but once she came back to town it got so much worse." He turned his head, grinning suddenly at Lulu. "It got better when you moved in and I really enjoyed hanging out with you at the Q's."

"Me too." She quipped back immediately, wanting him to know that she enjoyed his company. She did, she loved being around Dillon. He actually paid attention to her and made her feel wanted. He made her feel special. And _that_ was why she had to get him away from Georgie because she wanted that feeling all the time. She didn't want to have to share him. "We had a lot of good times didn't we?" She stood from the bench, pacing along the docks.

"We did." He stood as well, walking over to Lulu and pacing along side her.

"Dillon…" His name trailed off when she felt her cell phone vibrate from its place in her right pants pocket. She smiled to herself, knowing what she had to do. She didn't even have to look at her phone, she knew it was Diego telling her that he and Georgie were there.

She'd told him to have Georgie meet him on the docks but the plan was for him to catch Georgie before she got there so she could get the part following Georgie's arrival just right. This was her last chance at getting Dillon and she had to take it.

Dillon stopped pacing and was staring at her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

Lulu didn't speak, she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her. Her lips collided with his and she tightened her hold on him.

Georgie walked around the corner with Diego beside her and she looked down at the docks, making sure they were alone. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Dillon and Lulu pacing back and forth on the docks, talking. Her breath caught in her throat and she stood silent, watching as Lulu's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

The minute their lips touched, Georgie turned around and walked away from the docks. Dillon could have stopped the kiss before their lips were even an inch from each other and he didn't. He let her pull him down to kiss him.

Diego turned around as well, following Georgie away from the docks – the two of them missing Dillon push Lulu away from him.

"Lulu!" Dillon's voice was rough and his eyes began to light with anger as his fingers dug into her upper arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

Georgie smiled at the receptionist once more before turning around and sitting in an empty seat, waiting for her name to be called.

After getting far enough away from the docks she'd told Diego she needed to be alone and had gone to Kelly's to find her sister Maxie. Maxie was usually at Kelly's unless she was working and since she knew her sister didn't have to work today, she knew she'd be there. She asked Maxie to drop her off at the clinic downtown and Maxie readily agreed since she owed Georgie for covering a few of her shifts for her. And as she sat in the comfortable leather seats of her sister's car – the one that Mac said was supposed to be hers but had been given to Maxie instead – she told her she was pregnant and that she was on her way to get her first ultrasound.

Maxie had been a great sister to her, understanding and sympathetic – especially with what she'd just witnesses on the docks. She'd even asked her if she wanted company at the doctors. Georgie assured her that she was fine and while the offer was kind, she needed the time to herself.

Maxie dropped her off in the parking lot and had made her promise to call her when she was ready to go home. She didn't want her walking all the way home alone, especially since she was pregnant.

"Georgie Jones."

She snapped up at the sound of her name. They said this place was anonymous and that they would keep her name and information confidential while on a need to know basis. They never said they would be calling it out in front of everyone in the waiting room!

She stood silently, walking over to the nurse and glaring at her as she did so. She didn't want anyone to know she was here and this lady just ruined that for her. She got a good look at her nametag before the woman turned and motioned for her to follow. Jill was her name. Well, thank you Jill, Georgie glared at the woman's back.

Georgie followed Jill into one of the rooms at the end of the hallway and sat on the bed, making herself comfortable as Jill sat in the doctor's chair, getting out her little computer that took over the role of clipboards in hospitals and doctor's offices.

"Miss Jones, I'm Jill. I was the one who spoke to your husband the other day and told him you are pregnant. Today we are going to need to get some more information from you and then the doctor will be in to give you your first ultrasound."

"You called the other day?" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "Aren't you a nurse? I thought that it was someone else's job to do the calling."

"No." Jill shook her head, her naturally red hair swaying from side to side. "Usually it's the receptionist's job to make house calls, but she was on break at the time and we had just gotten your results in and I wanted to give them to you right away. I don't make house calls that often, but it's not something I'm foreign to either."

"Oh." Georgie's brown eyes linked with Jill's green ones. "I- I didn't know, thank you for telling me."

"No problem." Jill flashed her a quick smile before looking down at the tiny computers screen. The computer was about half the size of a normal laptop and was extremely light. Since they converted to computers instead of paperwork and they had to lug the thing around all day, it had to be light. "Okay…" Jill glanced up at Georgie once more before looking back down at the screen. "What was the date of your last menstruation cycle?"

"Um…" Georgie looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of when she had her last period. In all fairness, it wasn't as if she wrote down when she got it and when she didn't. She couldn't remember when the last time she'd had her period. She knew it had been a while though, at least a month or two. "I don't remember." She relented at last. "I know it's been a while."

"Okay." Jill clicked around on the computer for a minute before she asked Georgie another question. And another. And another.

Georgie spent the next five minutes giving the nurse all of the information she asked for and then five minutes after the nurse departed, the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Harley." She shook Georgie's hand gently before walking over to a machine that was in the corner of the room. Georgie did a double take as the woman wheeled it closer to her. How had she missed that? "Are you ready for your ultrasound?"

Georgie pursed her lips into a thin line, nodding at the doctor.

Doctor Harley smiled at her and reached for the gel on the nearby counter. "Lift up your shirt, please. And then lay down." Georgie did as the woman instructed her to before laying down on the bed as comfortably as she could. "This is going to feel really weird." She warned Georgie before smearing some of the cold gel across her stomach. When she felt that the amount of gel was sufficient she pulled away and walked over to the sink, washing her hands and putting the gel where she had found it.

She walked back over to Georgie and pulled out the transducer from the side of the machine, placing it on Georgie's abdomen. Almost immediately the baby's heartbeat filled the quiet room, the thumping sound bouncing off the plain white walls.

"Between this ultrasound and your blood work, I'm going to say you're about fourteen weeks, which is a little over three months." Dr. Harley's eyes remained glued on the screen. "If you look here…" She waited until Georgie turned, her fascinated eyes landing on the screen. "You can see the baby is already taking shape. There's the baby's arms and legs. See them?"

Georgie nodded, still in awe that she could see her baby so clearly on the screen. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach but when she came in contact with the cold gel, she pulled it back. Seeing the baby on the screen made it even more real to her. And hearing her baby's heartbeat made her eyes water. All she had to do was look on the screen and there was her baby.

Hers and Dillon's baby.

She was here looking at their child on the screen, hearing its heartbeat and Dillon was on the docks playing tonsil hockey with Lulu. Not that it mattered now, but she hadn't even had the chance to tell Dillon about her appointment today since he was gone when she woke up this morning. And as mad as she was at him, she wished he was her right now with her, looking at their baby on the screen.

Georgie squinted at the screen suddenly. "Is he- Is he sucking on his thumb?"

"Or she." The doctor smiled at her. "And yes, it looks like your baby is sucking on their thumb."

She looked away from the screen, her gaze landing on the doctor. "When will I be able to know the sex of the baby?"

"You still have some time to go before you'll know that." Dr. Harley chuckled. "We can usually tell the sex of the fetus around four months. So in about three more weeks you can come back and we can find out. Unless you decide to go to a regular hospital…"

"I'm not sure what I'll be doing yet." Georgie smiled weakly at the woman. She and Dillon hadn't even gotten that far yet as far as the baby's care was concerned. "My husband and I haven't even known about the baby a week yet, so we are still trying to figure things out."

Doctor Harley nodded knowingly. "Well, from what I can see here, both you and the baby are fine. If you'd like to come back here in about three or four weeks, we can find out the sex of the baby. You aren't obligated to come back, you can see a doctor at the hospital if you'd like. Just as long as you see someone…"

"Thank you." Georgie nodded appreciatively at the caring doctor.

"It's my job." She smiled at the young woman, pulling the transducer off of Georgie's abdomen and wiping it off before placing it back on the side of the machine.

Georgie continued to stare at the doctor. "Do you think you can print out a picture of the baby? I'd really like one."

"Sure."

Georgie eyes landed on the screen again and she smiled at the stilled image the doctor had taken of her uterus before pulling the transducer off of her. Her baby.

"Here you are." The doctor handed her the picture and Georgie accepted it, staring at her baby once again. "After you get yourself all cleaned up, you can go to the bathroom. From the way you are wiggling, I know you really have to go."

"Well, they said that I had to come with a full bladder…" Georgie trailed off, accepting the towels the doctor handed her and she immediately began to rid herself of the sticky gel. Once she was clean she couldn't get off of the bed fast enough and the doctor called out directions for the bathroom when Georgie was in the doorway.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, the picture of her baby still in her hand. She looked down at it, rubbing a finger over the image of the baby growing in her stomach. She knew what she had to do. After she was done here, she was going home.

She and Dillon had to talk.

Georgie walked off the elevator and made a beeline for her penthouse, wasting no time in opening the door and closing it quietly behind her. She placed her purse, the picture of the baby and Doctor Harley's card on the desk just inside the door.

"Georgie."

She turned away from the desk, looking for a face to go with the voice and she spotted Dillon standing up from his spot on the stairs, walking over to her in quick strides.

"Thank God." He let out a relieved breath as he scooped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried."

Georgie held on for dear life, the tears already beginning to fall down her cheeks as she remembered when she'd seen him last. She'd seem him wrapped up in another woman's arms, his mouth glued to a mouth that wasn't hers.

"I was so worried." Dillon continued to murmur over and over.

Not knowing what else to do, Georgie cried harder and held onto her husband tighter. They'd talk soon, she reasoned with herself, but right now all she wanted to do was hold onto her husband.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Georgie walked off the elevator and made a beeline for her penthouse, wasting no time in opening the door and closing it quietly behind her. She placed her purse, the picture of the baby and Doctor Harley's card on the desk just inside the door._

"Georgie."

She turned away from the desk, looking for a face to go with the voice and she spotted Dillon standing up from his spot on the stairs, walking over to her in quick strides.

"Thank God." He let out a relieved breath as he scooped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried."

Georgie held on for dear life, the tears already beginning to fall down her cheeks as she remembered when she'd seen him last. She'd seem him wrapped up in another woman's arms, his mouth glued to a mouth that wasn't hers.

"I was so worried." Dillon continued to murmur over and over.

Not knowing what else to do, Georgie cried harder and held onto her husband tighter. They'd talk soon, she reasoned with herself, but right now all she wanted to do was hold onto her husband.

"Georgie?" Dillon pulled her away from him the moment her tears began to fall onto his shirt. She was shaking, he noticed as he looked at her. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"I- I saw you." She managed to choke out, not wanting to waste time in trying to get him to tell her. "I saw you and Lulu on the docks." She hadn't planned to bring this up the moment she walked in the door, but seeing him brought back the memories of what she'd seen on the docks. She couldn't help herself. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Dillon's eyes bulged in recognition of what she was talking about. "How much did you see?"

"I saw you _kissing_ her." She spat out, extracting herself completely from his arms.

"And then?" He prompted.

"And then _what_? I left the moment your lips touched hers."

"Then you didn't see everything." He surmised, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I saw enough." She walked around him, making her way into the kitchen.

"If you left right after _she_ kissed _me_ then you obviously didn't see me push her way." He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, his left arm resting comfortably against the wooden frame.

Georgie shut the refrigerator door, staring up at him in surprise.

"Lulu kissed me Georgie, not the other way around. And it lasted two second before I pushed her away from me. We had it out and I told her to never do that again." He paused. "And then I came home. When I couldn't find you I was so worried." He pushed himself off of the frame and walked over to Georgie. He reached out a hand and tenderly moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where were you?"

"I had an appointment at the clinic today." She whispered as she continued to stare at him. "I meant to tell you yesterday but you were busy with Jason and then you weren't here this morning when I got up so I couldn't tell you then either."

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Dillon's hand fell from her face and his rushed words reached his ears. "What happened?"

"We're both fine." Georgie's face glowed and her lips curved into a wide smile as she thought about their baby. "I had an ultrasound and…" Her voice trailed off as she exited the kitchen, popping up a few seconds later. "Here's the picture." She held up the picture that had been left on the desk beside her purse.

Dillon took the picture from her outstretched hand. For once, he had nothing to say. He stared down at the picture of his child, his eyes wandering over it as a tear fell down his cheek. "I can't see the baby."

Georgie frowned and stepped closer to him, showing him the baby's arms and legs in the picture. "And see… that's the baby's head."

"Our baby." He murmured as he stared at the picture for a moment longer before kneeling in front of Georgie, reaching his arm out and tenderly laying his hand on her still flat stomach. "Our baby." He repeated again as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his cheek against her stomach where his hand had just been.

"Our baby." Georgie echoed as she placed her hands around Dillon's neck, holding him close to her. She sighed contently, knowing that for the moment things are picture perfect.

"Dillon are you sure this is going to work?" Georgie glanced up at him nervously as she placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Because if they don't think this is real, they are going to start suspecting things and we _definitely_ don't need that."

"Georgie, everything is going to be fine." He smiled easily at her. "Stop worrying so much."

"Alright." She sighed, knowing he was right. "But just know that no matter what happens at Kelly's today, I love you Dillon. And I don't mean a word of what I am going to say."

"And the same goes for me." He pulled Georgie to him, breathing in her scent for a moment, knowing that in just a few minutes they were going to say some very hurtful things just to put on a show for Diego and Lulu.

"Stop following me, Dillon." She said harshly as she opened the door to Kelly's, Dillon trailing right behind her. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"And you think I want to see you?" He retorted heatedly. "You cheated on _me_, remember?"

"I didn't cheat on you!" She yelled. "And while we are on the subject, do you not call tonguing another woman on the docks cheating?" She arched her brow, daring him to fire back.

"Fine." He snapped. "You want to put a _kiss_ in the same league as sex? Fine. But, you had sex with Diego before I even laid a hand on Lulu!"

"For the last time, Dillon," Georgie gritted her teeth. "I did not have sex with Diego!"

From their place in the corner of Kelly's Diner, Lulu and Diego watched the fight between the two former love-birds. Each smiling as the fight continues, knowing that afterwards they would both be getting what they want.

"And I'm supposed to just take your word on that?" Dillon stares at her with a I'm-no-fool look on his face. "You also told me you didn't have anything to do with him anymore. Remember that? Meanwhile, you were writing to him while he was in _prison_ for kidnapping **you**!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that?" Georgie sighed audibly. "Do you want me to beg for your forgiveness, Dillon? Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg?" She kneeled on the dirty floor in front of him. "Please forgive me for writing to the big, bad Diego Alcazar while he was in prison."

Dillon laughed, but it held no humor – only anger. "Georgie I don't care that you wrote to Diego. I trusted you enough that I knew nothing was going on. But, you didn't tell me you were doing it and I had to find out from Lulu of all people." He paused. "When you don't tell me something, that's showing that you have something to hide. And judging by what I walked in on in the boathouse, it's clear that you _did_.

Sometime during the middle of Dillon's monologue, Georgie had stood up and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband – her soon to be ex-husband if Lulu and Diego had their way. "You jerk." Georgie slapped Dillon across the face, his head moving to the right so fast one might think he was getting whiplash. "I told you I did **not** sleep with Diego!" She seethed. "But my word is clearly not good enough for you anymore, is it?"

"Georgie…" Sensing the defeat in her voice, he spoke softly.

"I'm tired of this, Dillon." She shook her head slightly. "I can't do this anymore. I just don't have the energy to fight anymore." She glanced up at him, her brown eyes filled with sadness. "Between Lulu and me, one of us is lying and one of us is telling the truth. Its obvious who you believe is the liar."

She didn't say anything else as she walked around him, not bothering to turn around and look back as she left Kelly's.

Dillon blinked a few times, still not believing everything that was said. All he wanted to do right now was run after her and hold her in his arms. But, knowing he still had eyes on him, he noticeable gulped and turned around, walking slowly to the entrance doors before leaving.

Lulu had to stop herself from jumping up out of her seat and screaming 'yes' as Dillon left the dinner. She grabbed her purse and was about to run after Dillon to comfort him when she felt Diego's hand on her arm.

"It worked." He smiled at her.

"Yes, it did." She grinned back. "I'm going after Dillon. Are you going after Georgie?"

Deigo didn't answer her right away. He was too busy staring at her – her eyes twinkling with happiness at the fight that just took place, her full lips that he was so ready to kiss. Kiss? Since when did he want to kiss Lulu? He wanted Georgie, he tried to convince himself. Didn't he?

"Diego?"

He heard Lulu say his name and he looked up at her, really seeing her this time. He wanted her. For the second time that day, he didn't answer her, instead he placed a hand on her cheek, feeling her soft skin as he leaned down to take her lips between his.

At first, Lulu had no idea what to think when she felt Diego's lips upon hers. She was just about to push him away, when she suddenly realized that she didn't want to. She intensified the kiss, wrapping her arms around his lean waist as her tongue found its way at his lips, seeking entrance.

Diego thought she was going to push him away and slap him just as Georgie had done to Dillon a minute ago. It was why he was so surprised when he felt her tongue at his lips as she melted into the kiss. He accepted her tongue, massaging his own against hers as his hand slipped down from her face and to her hips.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from somewhere in the distance.

The duo jumped apart, each breathing heavily from the heated kiss they'd just shared.

"Get a room, you two." Diego looked up to see Mike's smile. "Maybe now you two can leave Dillon and Georgie alone and let them work things out instead of making them worse."

Lulu frowned, grabbing her purse from her chair before walking around the table to the door. She purposely avoided eye contact with Diego as she left the unusually slow diner.

Diego noticed immediately that she was avoiding looking up at him. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on, pushing the door open and walking out into the blinding sunlight.

Things had just taken an interesting turn, he smiled to himself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dillon Quatermaine hadn't always had a good life. As a matter of fact there was a time when he didn't even think life was worth living. He'd never been wanted by his mother, and his father gave up on him before he was even born. He lived in hotels all around the world, never staying anywhere long enough to make friends – he'd been so depressed. But, that had all changed the day he moved to Port Charles to live with his grandparents.

Actually, his life had turned around the day a beautiful girl had kissed him to throw off her sister and cousin. Dillon had never told her this but he'd actually fallen in love with her that very day. That beautiful day when she actually apologized before kissing him and changing his life for the better instantly. He hadn't even minded that she had used him to fool her sister. Of course, who wouldn't mind kissing Georgie? Georgie was beautiful, smart, kind – she was everything that he wasn't – she was perfect. And he loved her with everything he had.

Everything.

She was his everything. She was his best friend, his lover, his wife, the mother of his child – and any future children he was to have. He loved her so much that sometimes he felt he would explode with all the love he had for her. And it was that love that pushed him to do whatever she wanted, to cater to her every whim.

His love for her was the only reason he was at Kelly's at eleven o'clock in the morning to stage a brush off so that Lulu and Diego would know they hadn't made up yet. If it was up to him he would have told them a long time ago that it was all pointless. He loved Georgie and she loved him – they weren't going to let two jealous people break them up. Diego and Lulu needed to just face facts already and grow up.

If he didn't love Georgie so much he definitely wouldn't be here. But, she wanted to see the look on Lulu and Diego's faces when they told them their plan hadn't worked. And, because he wanted to make his wife happy, here he was – pretending to be made at her.

Dillon pushed away his thoughts and got back to the task at hand as he walked up to the counter. He ordered a coffee from Mike as he watched Georgie out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, knowing that everyone would be watching, and glanced at her, saying nothing before he looked back at Mike who had just put his coffee on the counter in front of him.

"You should talk to her." Mike suggested as he nodded in Georgie's direction before putting the money Dillon offered him in the register.

Dillon stared at Mike for a minute, mulling over his words. "I- I don't have time right now, Mike. But, I promise I will find Georgie later and talk to her."

Mike raised his eyebrows at Dillon and said nothing before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Dillon watched Mike walk away as he took a sip of his coffee. He glanced Georgie's way one more time before leaving the diner just as instantly as he'd shown up.

Georgie smiled on the inside from her place on the stool behind the counter. She had heard the entire exchange between Dillon and Mike, who she'd have to thank later for his kind push. Someday, she wanted him to be as happy as she and Dillon were. Well, as happy as they were behind closed doors, anyway.

Georgie drank the last drop of her chocolate milk and paid Mike before leaving the diner just as quietly as Dillon had a few moments earlier.

From her spot in the corner of Kelly's Lulu watched the repercussions of hers and Diego's actions play out. Dillon was completely solemn - he wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't return her calls, he didn't lean on her at all. Their plan hadn't worked. Georgie and Dillon were clearly miserable without each other and she was the cause of it. She wanted Dillon so bad that she broke up a perfectly happy couple.

Dillon, she smiled slightly as she thought about him. He was such a great guy; he deserved to be happy. And it was clear that the only thing that made him happy was Georgie.

After her hot kiss with Diego yesterday, Lulu had done a lot of thinking. She realized that she didn't even want Dillon. Not really, anyway. She just wanted to take him away from Georgie because she could. He was merely a pawn.

However, she smiled to herself, she did want Diego. He had been there from the beginning of their plan. Always there to help out, always there to let her cry on when she needed it. He had been wonderful.

And, she glanced up at him, she might actually have a chance with him if she played her cards right. If their kiss had been any indication, he wanted her as well. So, after staying up all night thinking about her actions, she decided she was going to tell Diego the truth. She was going to tell him about her newfound feelings for him.

But, the question was how to go about it?

And, what if he didn't really want her? What if he didn't feel the same way?

She brushed a hand through her hair. It was now or never. "Diego, there's something I need to tell you."

Diego didn't speak, he just nodded at her to go ahead.

"I had a lot of time to think last night." She began. "And I came to the realization of a lot of things. I don't want Dillon - I wanted the idea of him." She paused, trying to gauge his expression. "It's you I want."

"What?" He looked at her, shocked. "You want _me_?"

"I think _subconsciously_ I've always wanted you." She admitted.

Diego placed a hand on her cheek in the same fashion he had done the day before, grinning as he spoke, "Say it again."

She didn't need him to tell her what he was talking about, she knew what he wanted to hear. "I don't want Dillon, Diego. I want you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dillon, if you ask me that one more time…" Georgie threatened as she sat on the couch beside him, handing him his drink.

"I just want to be sure. You know I worry about you."

"I know." Georgie sighed. "And I love you for it. But, I promise, I'm fine."

Dillon took a gulp of his drink before setting it on the coffee table. "You staged a fight with me at Kelly's yesterday, Georgie, and stress isn't good for the baby so I just want to make sure that the two of you-"

"I love you, Dillon." Georgie cut him off.

"I love you two, sweetheart." He tucked that pesky loose piece of hair behind her ear. "And that's why I worry so much."

"I know." She whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sometimes, Georgie groaned as she dry heaved over the toilet, life sucked.

This was the third time this morning that she had to make a mad dash to the bathroom to puke her guts out.

She flushed down the remains of what was probably last night's dinner as she stood from her crouching position in front of the toilet. She had just rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and had just begun brushing her teeth when her husband walked into the bathroom.

Her husband.

The mere thought of him brought a smile to her face. He had been so good to her ever since they found out she was pregnant. He was always massaging her feet and making sure she felt okay. He'd even held her hair back for her while she threw up.

How many women can honestly say their husband did that for them?

Georgie was willing to bet that the amount wasn't very high. Dillon was one of a kind, she smiled again.

"You feeling any better?"

Georgie didn't answer him, she only laughed. Well, she laughed as best as one could with a mouth full of tooth paste, anyway.

For the first time since she could remember, Lesley Lu Spencer woke up with a smile on her face.

Last night she and Diego had gone on their first date – and they'd had a wonderful time. It was almost as great as when he told her that he wanted her too after she admitted to him that she didn't want Dillon.

Almost.

She stood up quickly pulling off her clothing before padding her way to her bathroom to take a shower. It was still ironic to her that she could walk into her bathroom naked. When she'd lived with her grandmother there was only one bathroom and they all had to share. Here, at the Quatermaine mansion, she had her very own bathroom that she didn't have to share with anyone.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, immediately liking what she saw.

Her reflection showed a woman who was clearly happy and content with her life.

She pushed her mind back to the task at hand as she walked over to the shower. She was supposed to meet Diego at Kelly's in an hour and she wanted to look her best for him. Then again, what girl wouldn't want to look her best for her boyfriend?

For the second time that morning Lulu found herself smiling as she twisted the knobs in the shower to get the water going.

Could life get any better than this?

"You know, I've been reading that baby book you picked up the other day."

"Oh yeah?" Georgie glanced up at her husband curiously before she finished rinsing her mouth out. "And?" She asked as she wiped her wet hands dry with a towel.

"It says that if you eat some crackers before you get out of bed…" He trailed off. "Or if you eat _anything_ light before getting up, it should help prevent the morning sickness."

"Really?" She murmured, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug.

He nodded before putting his arms around her, holding her to him.

"That's interesting." She let herself melt into his arms – there was nowhere else she'd rather be. "I guess I should eat something then, huh?"

"I think so." He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe we could go to Kelly's?"

"Dillon." Georgie sighed, pulling away from him. "Everyone thinks we're fighting. If we just show up at Kelly's all hand in hand everyone is going to get suspicious."

"I don't care anymore." He shrugged. "I love you, you love me and we're having a baby. Lulu and Diego are just going to have to grow up and get over it."

"I love it when you go all alpha male and take charge." She smiled at him, slinging an arm around his neck. "It's sexy." She gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

Diego Alcazar hadn't always had an easy life. While he did have family who loved him and was grateful for them, he just knew there was something he was missing.

That had all changed the day he met Georgie Jones.

Georgie had befriended him and had always been there for him – helping him, making him feel wanted.

At one time he'd even fancied himself in love with her.

Now, he knew better though, he reminded himself as he glanced in the mirror one more time.

He'd been in lust with Georgie, not love. But, Lulu – that was love.

Lulu was everything that Georgie wasn't. She wanted him for him, not the man he could be. As much as he liked Georgie, she wanted to change him – she wanted him to be a good guy.

Lulu accepted him for who he was – the good, the bad _and_ the ugly.

He'd been falling in love with her for some time, although he'd only realized it recently. He now knew he'd already been in love with the beautiful blonde the day they'd planned to break Georgie and Dillon up.

He remembered the smile on her face as they'd planned, the evil gleam in her eye as they shook on it – he remembered it all.

And now that he was dating her he didn't feel like something was missing in his life.

Yes, Georgie had at one time made him feel whole, but she didn't have the effect on him that Lulu did. Georgie had been a good friend, but that's all she would ever be – a friend.

With Lulu, he saw a future – a life. With Georgie, all he'd ever seen was stealing her away from Dillon. He'd never seen beyond that. He'd never even thought of it.

But, Lulu - Lulu was now his girlfriend and soon, his lover and maybe even one day his wife.

He grinned at his happy expression in the mirror a final time before leaving his room – his destination: Kelly's.

"Are you sure you're done eating?" Dillon smirked at his wife as she put her coat on.

She glared at him. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying – you're appetite has definitely increased."

"Well, I'm eating for two now." She smiled sheepishly.

Dillon smiled back briefly before throwing some bills on the table to cover their bill. He held the door open for her and followed her into the open air.

Just as the door clicked shut Georgie gasped.

"What?" Dillon stood in front of her, worry over taking his features immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She grinned up at him. "The baby kicked." She said as she reached for his hand, placing it on her belly.

"Wow." Dillon couldn't think of anything else to say – he was in awe.

Lulu and Diego had met up just before Kelly's and were walking up to the diner just as Dillon and Georgie had exited.

They'd seen their entire exchange.

And Lulu could do nothing but take a deep intake of breath at the scene.

Georgie and Dillon's head spun around, glancing up at a surprised Diego and Lulu who were still gawking at them.

"You're pregnant?" Lulu asked, still surprised at even seeing the two together at all.

Georgie looked a Dillon for a minute before he turned toward Lulu and nodded.

"I- I- Congratulations." Was all Lulu could manage to get out.

Georgie frowned but still managed to get out a terse, "Thank you."

"I thought you two weren't speaking."

Leave it to Diego to point out the obvious, Dillon thought with a smile. "Georgie and I were never fighting. We just went along with it to see how far you guys would go to break us up."

"You knew?" Lulu's eyes widened. "How?"

"I saw you two making your plans." Dillon admitted.

"Clearly your plan didn't work." Georgie said roughly. "The next time you two plan on breaking up a couple you may want to plan it somewhere discreet."

"We- I didn't- We-" Lulu stuttered.

"We're sorry." Diego spoke for Lulu.

"Even if we were to believe you, I don't know if I can forgive you for even trying." Georgie looked Diego dead in the eye. "You know how much I love Dillon and yet you still went through with it. You are so not who I thought you were."

"Georgie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She snapped. "You want my forgiveness? Fine, you've both got it. Now stay the hell away from me and my husband!"

With that, Dillon and Georgie walked away from the two schemers.

"We messed up big time, didn't we?" Lulu glanced up at Diego.

"Yeah we did." He nodded. "But at least one good thing came out of this."

"What's that?"

"Us." He smiled at her before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So who do you want to tell first?" Dillon walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist as he peppered kisses down her neck. "Mac or the Quatermaines?"

"Well…" Georgie trailed off as she moaned. "Maxie already knows so all we have to do is tell Mac. And as far as the Quatermaines, we're only telling Ned right?"

"Right."

"So, let's tell Ned first." Georgie moaned once more before turning around and pulling her husband into a kiss. "Did I tell you that at a certain point in a woman's pregnancy…" She pulled his shirt up over his head, leaving butterfly kisses along his collar and chest. "She gets very horny?"

"No, but I think I read about it." His breath noticeably hitched.

"Do you think you're up for the challenge?" She glanced up at him, her brow arched.

Dillon grinned at her before lifting her up into his arms, one hand under her neck the other under her knees. "I think I'll definitely be up for the job."

He didn't give her a chance to respond because a moment later she was lying on the bed with Dillon hovering over her, kissing her senseless.

Dillon and Georgie arrived at the Quatermaine mansion precisely at noon, figuring that everyone would be in the dining room having lunch.

Everyone except Ned, who Dillon knew, usually skipped lunch.

"Ned." Dillon walked straight up to his brother who had just walked down the stairs. "Can we talk to you in private?"

"Sure." He glanced up at them inquisitively but still lead the duo into the study. "How are you?"

"We're good." Dillon smiled. "We just came because we had some new to share with you."

"Oh?" Ned looked back and forth between them.

"Georgie and I are having a baby."

Ned immediately smiled and shook his brothers hand. "Congratulations." In his opinion he thought his brother was still too young to be married, much less a father – but Dillon loved Georgie and he knew, regardless of their age, they'd be great parents to their child. "I'm so happy for you two."

Georgie smiled at Ned, as did Dillon. "Thank you, Ned."

"Hey, if you two ever need anything…" He trailed off, looking his little brother in the eye. "You'll let me know, right?"

"Of course." Dillon promised.

After another round of congratulations and promises to keep Ned updated, Dillon and Georgie walked up the stairs to Lulu's room to speak with her about her recent actions.

Dillon knocked on the door, getting no response.

He tried one more time before he slowly opened the door, wondering if Lulu was even home.

Dillon and Georgie stood in the doorway shocked at the scene in front of them – clearly, Lulu was home.

There, sprawled out on Lulu's bed, was Lulu and Diego engaged in a major lip lock.

Immediately Georgie reached for the door and closed it before leading Dillon out of the mansion. The duo rushed home and didn't speak of what they'd just seen until they were in the safe confines of their penthouse.

"Dillon, did we really just see that?"

Dillon nodded, plopping down on the couch beside his wife. "I guess we know why they stopped trying to break us up."

Georgie nodded slowly, agreeing with him as she thought about Diego and Lulu. "I hope they're happy." She admitted suddenly. "I mean, if they are happy together, then they'll leave us alone."

"They should have left us alone in the first place."

"I know. And don't get me wrong; I'm still mad about what they did. But, if you think about it, they did it because they were lonely and wanted someone to love. Now, they have that."

"You're very forgiving today, aren't you?" He glanced up at his wife, surprised at her words.

"I told you, I'm still hurt that they tried to break us up. I don't forget that easily." She assured him. "But, like I said, if they have each other then we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"We shouldn't have had to worry about them at all."

"Dillon, it's over now – just let it go."

"How can you be so forgiving?"

"I'm not. I want to hurt them for what they did. But…" She trailed off, taking his hand in hers. "We're about to be parents Dillon. We can't let stupid teenage drama affect us now. We're happily married and are about to start a family. So, I can't be bothered with their insipid ploys."

"What would I do without you to make me see reason?" He kissed her lips gently before pulling her to him, holding her close.

"You'll never have to find out." Georgie promised, snuggling into his side.

"What if he isn't happy for us?"

Dillon sighed. "Georgie, I've already answered that question ten times in the past half hour. I told you – if Mac isn't happy for us, so be it. We don't need him in our lives to be happy."

"He's the only dad I've ever known, Dillon." Georgie held her husbands hand tighter. "I want him in our baby's life."

"Either way, we'll be fine. I told you I'd take care of you and the baby for the rest of our lives. If Mac wants to be a part of that, that's great. If not, I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"You're right." Georgie smiled up at him. "I have you and this baby. And Maxie and Ned are happy for us. What more do we need?"

"That's my girl." He grinned.

Georgie and Dillon walked up the pathway to her old house that Mac still lived in, knowing that no matter what the outcome of their conversation was, she'd always have Dillon.

And for her, that was more than enough.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five and a half years later…_

"Gracie, look at daddy." Dillon smiled from behind his video camera, making sure to zoom in on his beautiful daughter.

"Dad." Gracie blushed, hiding in her mother's arms.

"Dillon, put the camera away." Georgie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "The guests aren't even here yet."

"I'm trying to get in some of the 'getting ready' scenes."

"Dillon…" Georgie trailed off, still holding her daughter to her. She definitely sympathized Gracie. This was their lot in life though, with a director for a father and husband.

"Alright, alright." He conceded. "But once the guests arrive…"

"We won't argue." Georgie agreed with him.

"Good." Dillon glanced over at his wife, smiling briefly at her before putting the camera on top of the wall unit in the living room. This way no one could _accidentally_ drop it or break it.

He turned around just in time to be embraced by his wife. "I love you." She said before pulling out of the hug just enough to lean up and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." He parroted back to her after she pulled out of his arms. She had only gotten two feet away when he began to follow her, grabbing her arm to spin her around so she was back in his arms. Then he did a dramatic display of dipping her and giving her a _proper_ kiss.

"Ewww."

He heard the disgust in his daughters voice and pulled back from his wife. "You won't be saying that in ten years, Gracie Lynn."

"Yes I will." She stood up from the couch defiantly and put her hands on her hips. "Boys have cooties."

Georige laughed at her daughter. "I thought the same thing when I was your age. Now look at me."

"Ewww." She repeated. "Now you have boy cooties, mommy!"

"I do, huh?" Georgie cocked an eyebrow at her daughter. "So I guess that means I can pass them onto you, right?" She advanced towards her daughter.

"No, mommy, no!" Gracie began running though the house to get away from her mothers outstretched hands.

"So, no more hugs for daddy, huh?" Dillon yelled but didn't wait for an answer before swiftly making his way though the living room, chasing his daughter as well.

Three minutes later Dillon had his baby girl in his arms and was holding her tightly against him. "I'm giving you cooties?" He mocked her. "We'll see about that…"

"No, daddy." Gracie shook her head as best as she could from her current position. "You can't give me cooties. Only boys can give cooties, not daddy's."

"Oh, okay." Dillon said, agreeing with her, but still not understanding her logic.

She somehow got out of his arms and turned around, placing her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her fingers at him. "I was just kidding – you just gave me cooties."

Dillon looked up and down at his daughter, sizing her up. "Well, just for that…" He began walking towards her, "You must pay. I will get my revenge." He bellowed out an evil laugh before he chased his daughter around the house once again.

Could life get any better?

He doubted it, he smiled to himself as he nearly caught Grace but she somehow out ran him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gracie Lynn, happy birthday to you."

Georgie kneeled beside her daughter, who was sitting on her chair in front of her Strawberry Shortcake birthday cake. "Make a wish, baby girl."

The little girls face bloomed into a big smile as she pondered her wish for a moment before blowing out all of her candles in one breath.

Everyone clapped for Gracie as Dillon turned the lights back on and Georgie began cutting the cake, with her daughter's assistance of course.

"Thanks for inviting us." Maxie hugged her sister. "She's so beautiful, Georgie." She whispered in her sister's ear. "You and Dillon did good."

"Thanks, Maxie." Georgie smiled at her sister, waving to her and Jesse as the duo made their way out the door.

"Bye Uncle Jesse, bye Aunt Maxie!" Gracie yelled to them as he mother picked her up, balancing her on her right hip.

"Bye!" The happily married couple waved to their niece.

Gracie waved back enthusiastically until she could no longer see them.

Georgie put her daughter down and closed the door. "Gracie, why don't you go upstairs and pick out your clothes for bath time. I'll be up in a minute to give you your bath, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Instead of running up the stairs like she normally would, she turned around and hugged her mother's legs instead. "Thank you for my party."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Georgie ran her hands through her daughter's hair soothingly. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh." She nodded at her mother with a grin. "I got to see _every one_ I like – Uncle Jesse, Aunt Maxie, Grandpa Mac…" She trailed off, ticking names off.

"What about Grandma Tracy?" Georgie continued to run her hands through her daughter's honey-colored locks. "Weren't you happy to see her?"

"I don't like Grandma Tracy." She wrinkled her nose. "She isn't very nice to daddy and she doesn't like to talk to me and play with me."

"She loves you." Georgie assured her. "She just has a funny way of showing it."

"I'll say." Gracie rolled her eyes, letting go of her mother's legs. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Slow down!" Georgie yelled after her daughter who was now running up the stairs.

She made her way into the living room and helped Dillon finish cleaning up the mess from the party. Once they were done Georgie wiped the tables down while Dillon took out the trash.

"I think the party turned out well." Dillon commented to his wife as he shut the door.

"It turned out very well." Georgie smiled up at him. "Gracie had fun." She said, turning back around to face the sink as she began gathering the clean dishes from the drainer.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing his arms around her from behind, his hands coming to rest on her still flat stomach.

"We're both fine." She placed one hand over his. "Are we going to tell Gracie tonight?"

"Yeah, after bath time."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I was thinking of maybe another actor or actress…" Dillon trailed off.

"Why mess with tradition?" Georgie retorted. "After all, we did name our daughter after Grace Kelly."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Quatermaine." He pulled one hand off her stomach and used it to move her hair away from the right side of her neck. He immediately began placing butterfly kisses along it, sucking and salving till his hearts desire.

"Mmm." Gerogie let out a little moan, using her free hand to reach around her side and place on Dillon's head. "You really shouldn't start something we can't finish."

He paused. "Oh, we'll finish." He promised before he continued to suck on her neck, his hand that was on her stomach slowly making its way up her body underneath her shirt.

"Dillon…" Georgie warned him. "I told Gracie I'd be right up. If she comes down here and-"

"She won't." He cut her off as he spun her around for the second time that day. He kissed her lips lightly. Almost immediately he began to drink from her hungrily as his hand cupped her breast over her bra. She moaned and his blood began to boil even more. He continued to make love to his wife with his mouth as he picked her up in his arms and placed her on top of the nearby counter, stepping in between her open legs so he was pressed up against the counter himself.

Georgie wrapped her arms around his neck holding her to him as she pulled back from the kiss, sucking on his lower ear lobe – his weak spot.

"Georgie." He moaned, his breath hitching.

"Mommy!"

And just like that the moment was broken.

Dillon immediately helped his wife down from the counter as they both tried to catch their breath. Sometimes, he admitted as he glanced at his oh-so-turned-on wife, he was amazed that they could still turn each other on so quickly with something as innocent as a kiss. After almost six years of marriage they still had the heat!

"Coming!" Georgie yelled up to her daughter.

"Bad choice of words." He smirked at his wife, pulling her to him so her chest was crushed up against his. "But, you will be later." He vowed.

"You promise?" She arched a brow as if she were daring him.

"As soon as Gracie is tucked away in bed, I promise, we will have a party of our own."

"Sounds good to me." She gave him a quick kiss before turning around and making her way upstairs to give her daughter a bath.

"Gracie, mommy and daddy need to talk to you." Dillon said, placing his daughter on the couch beside her mother. He sat down on the other side of her.

"What is it? Am I in trouble?" She immediately began to give them an _I'm sorry_ look.

"No, you're not in trouble." Georgie laughed. "Gracie, mommy is going to have another baby. You're going to be a big sister."

"I am?" She sprung up from the couch, ecstatic with glee. "Really?"

"Yes." Georgie and Dillon nodded simultaneously.

"Then my birthday wish came true!" She clapped, very pleased with herself.

"Oh, really?" Georgie grabbed her daughter, pulling her up on her lap. "So, you were ready to be a big sister already, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded, glancing up at her mother. "But…" She frowned suddenly. "Does this mean I'm not your baby girl anymore? I want to be a big sister, but not if I'm not your baby girl anymore."

"You will always be our baby girl." Georgie promised her.

"But, what if the baby is a girl?"

"You will always be our baby girl." Dillon repeated his wife's words. "Gracie, just because we are having another baby doesn't mean we'll love you any less. We will always love you, no matter what."

"All the way up to the sky…"

"And around the world." Georgie finished for her daughter, lightly kissing her forehead. "No one can ever take your place sweetheart. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you, mommy." She placed her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her. She only held on for a minute before she repeated the process with her father.

"Alright, bed time." Georgie announced to her daughter who was already half way to the stairs.

"Bed time, indeed." Dillon wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, following her up the stairs.

Once their baby girl was asleep then the real fun could finally begin.

As he chased his wife up the stairs he couldn't help but think how wonderful things had turned out for a bastard child who grew up moving from country to country.

Now, he had a beautiful wife, a daughter who loved him, a baby on the way and an aspiring career as a director. Sure, life had gotten bumpy along the way. No one's life is really _perfect_.

But, he realized with a happy grin, his life _was_ perfect – perfect for _him_.

There was nothing he would change about his life – nothing. As long as he had his family by his side he could do anything.

He grinned at his eager wife as she kissed him thoroughly on their bed. Their daughter already nestled in her bed down the hall was quickly pushed from their minds.

Tonight was about them.

But the future, the future was about all of them. They were one big, happy family now.

And nothing, _nothing_ would ever tear them apart again.

**The End...For Now**


End file.
